Thank you for saving me
by Grey's Girl 768
Summary: Alison Karev is trying to like a happy life but what will happen when she ends up in Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

I walked into my house if you could even call it that and was hit with the smell of alcohol and weed. I tried quietly make it to my room before I woke my husband that was asleep on the couch.

" you're late" I heard him Mumble from the couch

" I know I had too work late" I said still walking slowly to my room.

" where do you think you're going" he said as he slowly started to stand up off the couch and walk towards me. I watched as he started to walk towards me I wanted to run but I didn't know where to go.

" I asked you a question" he said I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

" I was going to my room" I answered quietly and start to walk to my room again but was stopped by something pulling me back by my hair.

"Oww" I almost yelled.

"Shut up" he spat "you know that you not suppose to be late" he said.

"I was at work" I said.

"don't talk to me like that" and with that I felt a burning sensation on my cheek as tears roll down my face.

"I'm sorry" I said quietly before feeling another hard slap to the face but I knew it wouldn't stop there the slaps soon became punches and then a few kicks to the stomach til.

they soon stopped and he left.

I cried for a few minutes before trying to get to the phone as I crawls across the floor I could feel myself start getting even more light headed I reach for the phone and dial 911 and I hear a woman's voice and that's the last thing I heared before everything went black.

 **Sorry the chapter is kind of it is just to get the feel of the story but the next one will be longer -C**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I woke up in a white room and a IV in my arm as I started to sit up I hear a voice "don't try to move you will hurt yourself" I looked to see a woman who was wearing a white lab coat and blue scrubs.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd" she said with a smile "you had a major head injury and a few broken ribs"

I just looked at her for a moment "I um don't really what happened" I said confused.

"That's okay but could you tell me you name" she said whiles checking out somethings

"Alison. Alison Karev" I answered quietly

"Wait do you happen to be related to a Alex Karev" she questioned

"Yeah he's my cousin" I answered and watched as she walk out of my room then come back a few minutes later. She checked some more things making sure that I wasn't terrible hurt when a man rushed into my room.

"Ali?" he said and looked at me.

"Alex?" I look back as he hugged me and I started to cry.

"What happened" he asked

"he...he beat me" I said and I could see the anger build up in Alex I had never seen him this mad.

"I'm going to kill him" he stood up only to be stopped by Dr. Shepherd. "Amelia move" he said to the Doctor who I'm guessing is Amelia.

"Alex" I said as he turned to face me "he's not worth you losing everything" I said then he walks out

"I will page someone to check on him" Amelia said

"thank you" I said sighing.

The rest of the day when slow I got exams done but I haven't seen Alex since this morning and I'm really worried but I also haven't seen that doctor since this morning. That night I was laying in my hospital room when someone walked in.

"Hey I'm just checking to make sure you are okay before I head home" Amelia said as she walked over to my bed "How are you feeling" she asked

"Physically or emotionally" I question looking at her.

"both" she said sitting beside my bed.

"Emotionally I'm not sure just still figuring that out and Physically i don't know you tell me doc" I asked and looked at her she laughed and smiled.

"true I am and you are recovering it will be a week" She said.

"A whole month with you great" I said sarcastically

"hey I'm not that bad" she said.

We sat there and talked all night.


	3. Authors Note

**I'm having some major writers block and I would really like to know your guys option**

 **on where you think the story is going or what you would maybe like to see happen too the Characters**

 **and maybe this will help me with the writing process -C**


	4. Chapter Three

It's been a few days and I have to see a therapist about what happened that night and all the times before that, Amelia and Alex say that it will help me get better mentally and emotionally then my body will start to get better physically but I know that it won't help me to talk to someone who has no idea what I have been going threw.

As I waited for Alex to come get me to take me to my session but his been acting really weird lately and I haven't really seen him since my thoughts were cut off when Jo walked into my room.

"Hey I was tolled to come and take you to your session" she said as she start to prep me "wait where's Alex" I asked and she stopped and froze as is she just saw a ghost she didn't say anything but I could see that she was hiding something "Wilson where is Alex" I asked again she looked at me and tolled me everything that has happened in the last two days.

All I could do as sit there thinking about Alex and what had happened I felt bad but I felt bad for De Luca not Alex which makes me feel even worse because Alex is family and I should be on his side but when I think about the whole thing all I can think about is Jimmy and how Alex has tried so hard not to turn out like but this one mistake changes that. I decide I wanted to wait to see my therapist till after I get a chance to see Alex but I am getting discharged tomorrow and Meredith said I could stay at her place for a bit till I am completely healed and ready to get back on my feet my thoughts were once and cut off by someone coming in to my room.

"Hey you ready to go home tomorrow" Amelia asked sitting beside my bed looking at me "yes and no" I answer not actually sure if I am ready to leave the hospital it has kind of become like home to me. "you okay" she asked "you seen kind of distant" she asked looking at me "just I don't know if I am ready to leave this place I mean it kind of become like home to me, a home where I feel safe that I know that he can hurt me" I looked at her and she knew what I meant and she just nod.

Amelia left after a few hours because she's been at the hospital for 48 hours and was really tired but I didn't mind I needed some time to myself to think and figure what I am going to do with my life now. I picked up my cell phone and called the one person I know who could help me figure stuff out "Hey Amber how fast can you make it out to seattle".

 **A/N**

 **I want to Thank Siriuslylovehp for the inspiration for this chapter**


End file.
